community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Save Greendale Committee
After graduating from Greendale Community College, The Study Group went their separate ways until they were surprisingly reunited. When Abed Nadir learned Jeff Winger had unexpectedly returned to school he reassembled the group, sans Pierce, to join a new "Save Greendale Committee" that was being formed. Although that organization was actually fake, once Jeff accepted a job as a Law professor and the others re-enrolled, a real committee was eventually formed. It consisted of Jeff Winger, Britta Perry, Annie Edison, Abed Nadir, Shirley Bennett, and Criminology professor Buzz Hickey. Later members included a returning Ian Duncan, Ben Chang, Frankie Dart and Elroy Patashnik. Troy Barnes was on the committee for less than a month, but left due to other commitments. The "Save Greendale Committee" was first seen in the Season Five episode "Repilot". Group history Season Five . Not long afterwards, a grading scandal rocked the campus and caused unrest between the teaching staff and the students. Dean Pelton decided that to keep the peace an actual "Save Greendale Committee" needed to be formed made up of teachers and students. Jeff insisted that his office mate and key figure in the scandal Buzz Hickey be a part of this new organization. Britta, Annie, Abed, Troy and Shirley joined as well. Jeff's first action at the inaugural assembly was to ban Dean Pelton from their meetings .}} . This led to Troy unofficially "resigning" from the committee in order to follow what could be lucrative instructions in Pierce's will . His empty seat on the committee is eventually filled by Ben Chang.}} . They also helped remove all the bones from the football field and decided to give the teachers a 10 minute head start at the job fair . Other school problems they resolved included adding grass to the soccer field, helping to institute beta testing for a new social media app called "MeowMeowBeenz" and turning the Women's restroom urinals into planters . Pelton would later ask the committee to put on their agenda getting the school some insurance .}} .}} .}} Season Six .}} .}} .}} .}} . Next, the committee tried to capitalize on Chang's new found media stardom by using footage Abed had of Chang to make a sci-fi movie called "Chief Starr and the Raiders of the Galaxy". They hoped this would make money for Greendale. After filming it over a weekend and premiering it, they found to their disappointment that their distribution deal fell through and, Chang blew a chance at Hollywood stardom and returned to the committee .}} . Later, the committee went on a road trip in Elroy's RV to bring a giant hand the Dean had bought to an interested buyer. After the RV broke down, much conflict between the committee and the Dean occurred as he refused to accept responsibility for their dilemma and wanted to keep the hand. Abed eventually solved the situation and the hand was brought to Greendale and found a permanent place on campus .}} . Later, the committee attends Garrett's wedding to Stacy Lambert and reveals that they are related. Chang makes a speech that results in them staying married .}} .}} Committee members Jeff Winger Season Five pose.jpg| Jeff Winger After graduating from Greendale he unsuccessfully tried to start his own law firm. He returned to Greendale and accepted a teaching position as their new Law professor. Portrayed by Joel McHale |link=Jeff Britta_Season_five pose.jpg| Britta Perry After graduating from Greendale she became a bartender. When the study group reunited she decided re-enroll in order to continue pursuing her dream of becoming a psychologist. Portrayed by Gillian Jacobs |link=Britta Abed Season Five pose.jpg| Abed Nadir After graduating from Greendale he was unable to find a job as a filmmaker and was unemployed. He decide to re-enroll in order to learn how to work better with others. Portrayed by Danny Pudi |link=Abed Shirley Season Five pose.jpg| Shirley Bennett After graduating from Greendale she focused on expanding her business. After her investments failed and strained her family's finances, her husband Andre left her again. She re-enrolled to take more classes to help her become a better business woman . Portrayed by Yvette Nicole Brown |link=Shirley Annie Season Five pose.jpg| Annie Edison After graduating from Greedale she got a job at the "Futurza" a pharmaceutical company handing out pens. She decides to re-enroll at school in order to pursue a degree in Forensics. Portrayed by Alison Brie |link=Annie Chang Season Five pose.jpg| Ben Chang After coming clean about his fake "Changnesia" condition he owned up to his crimes and is now re-employed at school on a prison work release program as a math teacher Portrayed by Ken Jeong |link=Ben Chang Duncan Season Five pose.jpg.jpg| Ian Duncan After a leave of absence in order to take care of his sick mother in England, he returns to his position as a psychology professor at school. He first joins the committee in order to help them catch the "Ass Crack Bandit". Portrayed by John Oliver |link=Ian Duncan Buzz Season Five pose.jpg| Buzz Hickey He is a Criminology professor at Greendale and Jeff's officemate who joins the committee after feeling some guilt over an "A minus" scandal he and the teaching staff were responsible for. Portrayed by Jonathan Banks |link=Buzz Hickey Frankie Dart.jpg| Frankie Dart She is an efficiency consultant hired to help whip the school into shape. Her take charge attitude at first rubbed the committee members the wrong way. Portrayed by Paget Brewster |link=Frankie Dart Elroy Patashnik.jpg| Elroy Patashnik He is a former inventor and pioneer in virtual reality who came to Greendale to reinvent himself. He later takes over Debra Chambers job as head of IT when she goes missing. Portrayed by Keith David |link=Elroy Patashnik Alternate versions of the Save Greendale Committee G.I. Joe Committee 5X11_EW_exclusive_promopic1.jpg| G.I. Jeff Keeps violating the unwritten rule that Joes don't kill Cobras. S05E11-Tight Ship.jpg| Tight Ship Looking too good even for a cartoon with many comments on her rack. S05E11-Buzzkill.jpg| Buzzkill Questions the whole Joe organization saying that they have no rank and are all dressed as serial killers or strippers. S05E11-Fourth_Wall.jpg| Fourth Wall Works to bring G.I. Jeff out of his delusion with his unique ability to understand alternate realities. 5X11_EW_exclusive_promopic3.jpg| Three Kids Constantly distracted by phoning or worrying about her three kids. S05E11-Overkill.jpg| Overkill Needlessly confusing in his attacks. S05E11-Major_Dick.jpg| Major Dick Requests hazard pay since Cobras can now die and hurts himself doing a flip. S05E11-Xim_Xam.jpg| Xim Xam Has a twin brother named Mix Max who feels all his pain. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Jeff Winger Category:Britta Perry Category:Abed Nadir Category:Troy Barnes Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Buzz Hickey Category:Ian Duncan Category:Ben Chang Category:Craig Pelton Category:Groups Category:Elroy Patashnik Category:Frankie Dart